This invention relates to programmable processors.
A programmable processor, such as a microprocessor for a computer or a digital signal processing system, typically includes memory that holds instructions to be executed by the processor. In addition, the processor typically supports a reset operation, in which the processor is initialized into a known state. A reset is used, for example, when the processor is powered up. In a reset operation, the memory used to hold instructions is typically reset to a known state, resulting in the loss of instructions stored in the memory.